


i live to let you shine.

by ImotoChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, angst kind of, cutes, i'm sorry i'm bad at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko wants to shine, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i live to let you shine.

**Author's Note:**

> i have to stop writing things in the middle of the night ugh i'm sorry for any errors. title comes from the song "boats and birds" by gregory & the hawk. enjoy~

  
It happened slowly, gradually; the falling apart of the ones who were called miracles.

Kuroko knew that the puzzle pieces never really fit, that they were just hoping for the best and that maybe somehow the picture would be completed. 

_"I am your shadow."_

Without a light, shadows are nothing.

It wasn't something he knew from the beginning, although it was not a complete surprise. It was not always expected, but maybe the possibility lingered at the back of his mind, that he really is only good at making others shine.

That talent of his was enough to score a spot on his school's team, it was enough to give him happiness, friends, a real team. 

_"No one can beat me but me."_

But Kuroko would never be good enough to shine on his own.

When they broke away, he did not hurt. Yes, his chest ached, it was the first time he had found something he thought was truly his, the first time he thought he was worth it, even just a little, and he had lost it.

Still, he would not give up.

His old light, he wallowed in his misery, in his arrogance, his refusal to admit he was lacking something. 

That team fell; miracles are only temporary after all.

Maybe, he could find another light, without one he was useless.

And he did, he found that light in Kagami Taiga.

Tall, loud, stupid, kind, determined, ambitious, hot-headed, and unbelievably talented at basketball, that was him.

It took a while for Kagami to see Kuroko's potential, to see that he was not as weak as he looked. But soon enough, Kuroko had found his new light.

Kuroko swore to become the best shadow. 

They worked well together, and got along well too. Those two seemed to be the only ones who could control each other. 

But, Kuroko was still afraid.

He would never be good enough, he could never be anything but someone else's wings, someone else's shadow. 

He wanted to be his own light.

Kuroko practiced, he practiced and practiced, he even got Aomine to teach him.

Eventually, Kuroko felt stronger.

Not strong enough to face Kagami or Aomine, but strong enough to began to shine on his own.

Kagami noticed this, his sudden progression, and he asked Kuroko what exactly was going on. 

Kuroko explained that he had been training to grow stronger, so that he could stand amongst his teammates and not feel like the odd one out.

When Kagami had stared at him blankly and asked "what?", Kuroko sighed.

"I have always lived to let others shine. I wanted to shine, too."

Kagami smiled, reaching forward to ruffle the other boy's hair. "Kuroko."

"Yes?"

"I live to let _us_ shine." Kagami said this with such assuredness that Kuroko knew he had faith in this words. 

Kudoko had always believed he was a shadow and that was all, that his sole purpose was to be the dark, supporting the others in the light. 

But, maybe, Kuroko thinks, maybe he's always been wrong, maybe that's really the truth.

Yes, he thinks, it has to be.

We live to let each other shine. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was short thank you for reading!


End file.
